Pressure vessels, such as split tank filters or split pump housings, often include two components that can be separated for cleaning, maintenance, filter replacement, etc. Clamps or other types of locking members are used to secure the two components (e.g., a top unit and a bottom unit) together during operation of the pressure vessel. If the clamp fails, for example due to improper positioning or insufficient fastening, pressure built up in the pressure vessel can cause the components to separate with substantial force.
Conventional band clamps used to secure a pressure vessel include a threaded rod, which is either threaded through both ends of the band clamp or secured to one end of the band clamp and threaded through a second end of the band clamp. One or more nuts is threaded along the rod (e.g., against one or both ends of the band clamp) in order to tighten the band clamp around the pressure vessel. This type of nut and thread combination provides an infinite number of “locked” positions. As a result, a user must estimate the proper amount of tightening required to sufficiently lock the band clamp (i.e., to prevent separation of the pressure vessel during operation). If the band clamp is not tightened enough, the pressure vessel may not be properly sealed at the junction between the top unit and the bottom unit, resulting in possible separation. If the band clamp is tightened too much, portions of the band clamp may undergo additional stresses which can cause the band clamp to break or otherwise fail, also resulting in possible separation.